This invention pertains to handbags, and more particularly to ladies' handbags having a removable strap and a removable handle. Although convertible handbags are known to the art, they are of the type in which either the handle or the straps, but not both, are removable. These handbags allow the user to interchange either straps or handles, respectively, but do not give the owner the choice of selecting between using either a strap, a handle, a strap and a handle, or neither.
Additionally, the known prior art bags with removable handles require separate means, such as hooks or straps, used only for the purpose of affixing the handle to the bag. This increases the cost of manufacture of such bags and requires more effort on the part of the user to remove or interchange the handle.
It is, accordingly, the primary object of this invention to provide a handbag of simple construction with which the user can choose between any of the above-mentioned four handle-strap combinations, thus effectively providing the user with four fashionably distinctive handbags derived from a single basic unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a handbag with a removable handle which does not require any additional means for connecting the handle to the bag.